Captured for Revenge
by Spiderwiz
Summary: A small group of humans are after revenge on Thranduil and capture Legolas to do it, while he and Aragorn are on a trip. What will happen to our favorite elf, and will Aragorn manage to save him in time? Rated for torture in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I was originally going to post this as a oneshot for my story How to Almost Kill an Elf, but I decided to make this it's own story. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, it depends on how many ideas I get. Anyway, please enjoy some more Legolas torture! (haha….)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own LOTR or any of it's characters.**

 **Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

Chapter 1

"Do try to come back unharmed this time," Lord Elrond told his foster son.

"Not a chance. You know us Ada, we always manage to run into some trouble," Aragorn replied with a grin on his face. Beside him, Legolas was grinning too as he elbowed his friend.

"Don't worry," the blond elf replied. "We'll try our best. Estel's right though.. We have a talent in finding trouble."

Estel shook his head. "No. I changed my mind. Trouble finds us." The two friends laughed before mounting their horses. Elrond shook his head, smiling, as he bid them a farewell. If they really did come home unharmed, it would be a first.

OoOoO

"How far are you wanting to go before we stop for the night? It's a good idea to make the fire for dinner before it gets too dark. We don't want attract any.. Unwanted attention.." Legolas said as he and Estel rode through a forest. He could tell by position of the sun that it would be setting in an hour or so. They had been traveling since early that morning, taking only a few, short breaks. They were hoping to explore a mountain pass that was mostly abandoned. It was said that those who went in never came back, but Legolas and Estel weren't sure they believed that. Curious though, they decided to check it out.

The ranger shrugged. "I don't know.. Just whenever we find somewhere good to stop. Do you see a clearing anywhere?"

Legolas scanned the area before shaking his head. "No." He paused as if listening for something. "The trees say there's a worthy spot about two miles north of here though."

Estel nodded. It was in the direction they were going, so it worked out perfectly. "Great," he said as the two of them started to their future campsite.

OoOoO

Once they arrived, they dismounted their horses and tied them to a tree so they wouldn't escape. They then began to set up camp, Estel getting out their supplies and collecting wood to build a fire, and Legolas hunting for their dinner.

Legolas was glad he finally got to spend time alone with his closest friend. One or the other always seemed to be busy. Estel was often off with the rangers, and Legolas was in Mirkwood trying to rid the forest of the shadow. Even when they did manage to meet up, others were there too. On the rare occasions that they were alone together, one or both of them ended up getting hurt, cutting their adventure short. The archer was desperate to put all of that to a stop.

The prince of Mirkwood was so lost in thought, that he almost didn't realise that a rabbit was in front of him, or rather, below him. He was in a tree so any animals that came along wouldn't be startled by his presence. Within a few seconds, he knocked an arrow and it hit its target.

Legolas hopped down from the tree and collected his kill. They would only be needing the one rabbit since he was planning on making a stew tonight. He started making his way back to camp.

OoOoO

Near the campsite of the ranger and the elf, a small group of humans were spying on them. The one in charge, a man with dark brown hair and travel worn clothes, looked at the elf in distaste. He couldn't wait to get his revenge… Not so much on the elf-prince, but on his father.

Their plan was a simple one, they just needed the right moment to put it in action.. By the time night fell, the elf would be in their clutches begging for mercy! But no, they wouldn't give him that.. They would torture him until the mighty elf king Thranduil was on his knees begging for them to stop. When that moment came they would kill his son before his eyes… They would show him what it was like to lose the people closest to you.. They would show him the pain he inflicted upon their village many years ago…

OoOoO

The sun was just starting to set as Legolas returned with the rabbit. He immediately started on their supper, him and Estel being starved. After a while though, the fire was dying. Legolas turned to his human friend. "Could you go collect some more firewood? I would but I need to look for a herb to season the stew."

Estel nodded, going off. Legolas could have sworn they had the herb he needed, but he was apparently mistaken. It was luckily a common one though, so he most likely wouldn't have much trouble looking for it. Just moment after Aragorn left, he too, headed back into the woods.

OoOoO

The group of humans all smiled as they saw the two friends go off into the woods. Perfect. This was just the distraction they needed. As soon as they were sure they wouldn't be seen, the dark haired leader walked into their camp. He looked at the pot of stew cooking over the small fire. He took a small bag of herbs out and dumped it into the food. A wicked grin came across his face.

"There. That should keep them asleep for a while.."

OoOoO

Legolas was right, he quickly found the herb. Once he was nearing their campsite again, he stopped in his tracks, certain he just heard footsteps. He shook his head. It was probably just Estel with his firewood. It sounded human after all

Estel returned to the site mere seconds after Legolas did. In minutes, the stew was ready, and they both began to eat. They were both so hungry, that they didn't notice the extra herb that was in there..

"It tastes great Legolas," the ranger said to his friend, who gave a smile of thanks in return. "Glad you like it. I made it especially for you."

"Really?"

"No."

After eating, they both found themselves exhausted. Hey didn't think much of it though, because of the day's travels. Estel volunteered to take the first watch, and with that, Legolas fell asleep.

Estel had only been keeping watch for little less than two minutes, when he noticed Legolas was already asleep. He frowned slightly. Strange. The elf usually took a little longer to fall asleep. That was quick, even with the exhaustion from their travels. Estel shrugged that thought off though. He needed to stay focused on his watch; orcs were known to roam in these woods.

About 15 minutes passed, and Estel found himself growing unusually drowsy. Every now and then he kept nodding off to sleep, but then jumped back awake. What was wrong with him? He never fell asleep during a watch. He barely had time to wonder why he was so tired, when the effects of the sleeping herb overtook him and he drifted off into unconsciousness…

OoOoO

 **Tbc…**

 **A/N: Oh no! Why do these humans want revenge so badly? What kind of torture is in store for legolas?**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading! It would literally mean the world to me if you guys left a comment ;)**

 **While you wait for the next chapter, how about you go check out my other LOTR stories?**

 **Until next time…**


	2. Captured

**A/N: Thanks so much for everyone who took the time to review! It means the world to me, especially when I put so much time and effort into the story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Aragorn woke up confused. He looked at the sky as he rubbed his eyes. It was late! He never slept this late, and even if he did, Legolas would have woken him.. Then he remembered falling asleep on his watch.. What was wrong with him? Perhaps he was getting ill..

He turned to where Legolas was sleeping to mouth him off for not waking him up, when he saw that his friend was gone. He didn't think much of it at first though. Legolas was probably hunting for breakfast or something.. But Aragorn disregarded that idea when he saw Legolas' bow, quiver, and knives laying on the ground. He frowned. If he was hunting, he surely wouldn't leave behind his weapons.. And the moment he woke up, Legolas was always sure to pack up. His bedroll was still out though, which worried Aragorn. Did something happen to the elf while he was asleep last night?

OoOoO

When Legolas started to come to, he heard several loud voices. As far as he could remember, he was only traveling with one person. He frowned slightly as he sat up, looking at his surroundings. His vision was blurred, he guessed from sleep, so he couldn't see that well. "A-Aragorn?" he said in a croaky voice. There was no reply. Legolas started to get up, when something hard connected with his stomach and caused him to fall back down. The pain somehow cleared his vision, and he saw a man before him. He had dark hair like Aragon, but that was their only similarity. He had a cruel smile on his face.

"Well well. The elf finally awakens," the man said. Legolas glared at him.

"Why am I here?" he demanded. "Who are you?" He noticed how while they were still outside, it was different from the campsite he and Aragorn were at. He and.. Legolas' eyes widened. "What have you done with Aragorn?" If that man hurt his friend…

The human's smile turned- if possible- even more cruel. "Your father, the mighty elf king Thranduil, has wronged me and my town. You are my revenge." He didn't answer the question about Aragorn. Not knowing if his friend was alright would only torment him further, which was just what he wanted.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "If you hurt him I swear by my name that you will live to regret it." The human shook his head and chuckled.

"You're not in any position to make a threat prince," he said with a sneer. To prove his point, he sent his fist flying at Legolas' face. The young elf was still slightly dazed from the previous punch, and didn't manage to dodge the hit. His head bobbed backwards as Legolas felt a trickle of blood fall from his nose. If glares could, the one he gave the human would kill.

Legolas made to strike the man, but then realized his hands were bound. Of course. It was foolish of him to think he wasn't bound in some way. Nonetheless, he looked back at the man. "How did I end up here? I would have sensed you," he stated.

The human laughed. "It was easier than I anticipated, really. We waited until you and your friend were gone and put a sleeping herb in your stew.

Legolas frowned. "We?" He asked. He only saw one man. He then noticed that several other humans were in the background, watching. The dark haired man gave Legolas a look of distaste.

"I almost forgot to ask: why is it that you have a human friend? I was taken under the impression that elves despised humans," he said with a bitter tone.

Legolas looked at him with an expression of surprise. "No, of course not! I've met many noble humans and Aragorn is perhaps the best of them all.. I don't judge a person by their race," he said in a cold tone. *Unless a dwarf is involved..* he thought to himself. But perhaps that was because of his bad experiences with them in the past.. Suddenly realization came to him. Elves had wronged this man in the past, just like the dwarves did to himself and his father.. And if those elves involved a certain king with a terrible temper…

So that was why they captured Legolas. But how exactly would they use him to get their revenge?

OoOoO

"Legolas!" Aragorn stumbled through the forest. Where was his friend? Where had that stubborn elf gone off to this time? "Legolas!" He kneeled on the ground and stared up into the heavens. "Mellon nin.. Where are you?"

OoOoO

"What is your name?" Legolas asked in a more quiet tone. "At least allow me the knowledge of who it is who wants revenge on my father."

The man pondered for a second before deciding to answer. He came to the conclusion that it was better that the young prince knew who his tormentor was. "Elion," he replied. "I don't think your father, even with his elves memory, would recall my name. When we came to him begging for help, he brushed us away without uttering even a single word." His expression darkened but he didn't say any more.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms yanked the elf up. He looked at them, confused. "We're moving on," Elion said. "And you better keep up the pace or you will pay."

Legolas gritted his teeth but he decided to obey.. For now. If he was to make an attempt to escape he would need to be as uninjured as possible.

They had been walking for what felt like hours now, and had finally come to a stop. Legolas didn't know why they stopped, but didn't question it. He instead decided to take this as an opportunity. He put his hand to a tree near him and focused his thoughts.

Mellon nin, he silently said to the tree. I am in need of your help.

The tree sensed his troubles and answered immediantly. Of course. What can I do?

A small smile came to the elf's face. No matter what he faced here, at least the trees would be there for him. My friend Estel.. I have no doubt he will be coming to rescue me.. Send word to him that I am alright, but point him in the right direction? He may be a ranger but these humans are good at covering up their tracks.

The tree swayed ever so slightly. I would gladly do anything for you Mellon nin. I'll send word to your friend as soon as I can.

Legolas put his forehead to the trunk of the tree as thanks, then faced the humans again. He couldn't be too long or they would be suspicious. Unfortunately, Elion marched over, appearing to have noticed.

"We didn't say you could rest elf," he said when he saw Legolas leaning against the tree. A look of relief washed over his face. The humans apparently didn't know woodelves could converse with the trees. That could proove useful to him later.

Elion called one of the other men over. "Teach the elf a lesson. Make sure he understands laziness is not tolerated."

A look of pure loathing was on his face, and Legolas felt the briefest moment of fear. He quickly shook it off though. No matter what they did to him would break him. He could handle anything.

As Elion walked away, the other human fiercely grabbed Legolas before throwing him against the tree. He hit the trunk hard, and a sharp pain fled through his back. Legolas could hear the tree mourning as if to say sorry. It wasn't the tree's fault though, so Legolas of course didn't blame it at all. He was hoping that was it, when the human grabbed the light elf again, this time holding him in the air, before very forcefully throwing him to the ground. Since Legolas' hands were behind his back, they got hit with the most pain, and he heard a crack as he hit the ground. Agony came to his wrist, and he knew it was broken. He had gotten worse injuries before though. A broken wrist was nothing, even if it did hurt like heck.

Legolas got up quickly and sent a kick at the human, who laughed. "Feisty elf, aren't you? You should learn when to stand down."

The human pulled back his fist and hit Legolas on the left side of his face, as darkness took over his sight and he fell unconscious.

OoOoO

 **Tbc..**

 **A/N: Yikes! Poor Legolas is already in pain, and that's just the beginning :(**

 **Oh dear, I really am cruel to our elf…**

 **Sorry for the lack of Aragorn in this chapter. I promise he will be featured in the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Any comments, ideas, suggestions, and even flames are greatly appreciated!**


	3. The Beginning of the Search

**A/N: Thanks again for all of those reviewers out there! Suggestions are always welcome! My spell check is still down so if you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know!**

Chapter 3

Aragorn had been searching for hours now. No sign of Legolas. If he got captured, whoever his captives were, were good at covering up their tracks. Aragon hated this fact. He was a ranger for crying out loud! He was supposed to be among the best trackers on Middle Earth!

Aragorn was heading back to camp to go look the other direction, when he suddenly heard some whispers. He stopped in his track and looked around. Where were they coming from? He held his sword out in front of him, getting ready to attack if need be. Just seconds after he heard them, the whispers were gone. He shook his head, knowing he was probably just imagining things. He continued to walk. Each step he took, a feeling of dread overtook him. As much as he hated it, he had a horrible suspicion he would never seen his best friend again.

The ranger had just barely reached where the campsite was, when he heard the whispers again. And this time, they were much louder. "Who's there?" Aragorn demanded. The whispers turned into loud shouts. This time, Aragorn could make out what they were saying.

 _The elf prince- he needs you!_

 _He will die soon without your aid!_

 _He is in grave danger!_

 _Help him!_

It was then that the human realized it was the trees were speaking. His mouth hung open in shock and surprise. Trees talking to mortals, especially a human? It was unheard of! Only elves could commune with the trees! But yet.. If Legolas, a woodelf, was in as grave danger as they said, it made sense that they would alert him. They knew he was the elf's only hope. Hope.. Estel was a fitting name for him indeed.

* * *

Legolas awoke to cold water being splashed upon his face. He sat up immediately, spitting water out of his mouth, and ignoring the pounding headache that he had.

Wait.. Headache? Elves didn't get headaches unless…

A look of dismay came to the elf's ace as he remembered what happened. He looked down at his broken wrist, which throbbed very painfully. If he didn't get it set in a splint soon, it would only worsen. He then winced as one of the men pulled him to his feet, making sure to grab him by his injured arm. Two pieces of flat wood.. That's all he needed and his wrist would be well on the way to being healed. Knowing these men though, Legolas was certain they wouldn't allow his to set his injured wrist. The more pain they caused him, the better. They thought anyway…

The archer narrowed his eyes as Elion walked over, a cruel grin on his face. "Ah! The mighty elf prince is awake! I do hope your sleep was a comfortable one. You are royalty after all," he said with venomous sarcasm in his voice.

Legolas clenched his teeth and tried his best to keep back an insult.

Elion walked in a circle around him. He gave a mock gasp. "Why, does that offend you? You have your father's temper, I see."

Legolas, ignoring the pounding in his head and wrist, lunged at the man. "You know not of what you speak!" he said, glaring at Elion.

Elion's cruel grin vanished and a look of pure loathing replaced it. He sneered at Legolas. "I hope you got enough rest elf. There's a long journey ahead of us today."

Without another word, Legolas followed the men. Though he kept silent, he was plotting a way to escape this hell hole he got trapped in.

* * *

Aragorn saddled up his horse and set out as soon as he could. The trees gave him directions, and he closely followed them. He went as fast as possible without tiring his horse too much, since he wanted to reach Legolas before he got too far away. If it was men who captured him, he was in deep trouble. Men could be many things, and among Jose things, they could be ruthless, savage, cruel, and just plain terrible. They could be a jealous people who thought for no one but themselves. That being said, many men hated elves, especially around these parts. And if they found out who Legolas was… Aragorn shook his head. He didn't want to think of the possibilities. He was curious of why they took Legolas but left him though.. They must have known specifically who he was.. Aragorn just couldn't figure it out..

Night was soon falling again. Aragorn, being a ranger, was used to pressing on when need be, but even he had to admit that he was getting tired. He and his steed needed rest or they wouldn't do Legolas any good. So as much as he hated it, Aragorn found a nice small clearing and set up camp. He found the silence of being alone eerie. He missed the melodious voice of Legolas ringing out through the quiet night.. If only he was here. If only the boy of them were more aware the previous night, none of this would have happened. Aragorn couldn't help but blame himself. He knew many herbs.. The sleeping one they used could have been a common one, and if he paid close enough attention, he could have spotted it before it was too late..

He let out a breath that he had been holding in all day. Everything would be fine. Aragorn quickly swore an oath that he would find and save Legolas before any more harm came to him.

* * *

 **Tbc…**

 **A/N: Woo! So if all goes well, I'll be moving into my new house tomorrow, so his me good luck! New house= frequent wifi= faster updates. Also, don't fret because there wasn't much Legolas angst in this chapter. There will be MUCH more to come! And how did you like Aragorn being focused more? I love his friendship with Leggy so much.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE leave a review! Until next time!**


	4. The Barn

**A/N: Bleh, sorry its been forever since I last updated. Anyway, thanks to everyone who commented so far! Please, enjoy this next chapter :)**

Chapter 4

Legolas and his captors had been traveling for over a day now. With every step they took, he grew more nervous. The sooner they approached Mirkwood, the less time he had to think of an escape plan. If they reached Mirkwood.. Legolas was not sure what would happen. The group of men only appeared to have 14 members, but they all seemed skilled in fighting. Yet, if the Mirkwood soldiers heard or saw them coming, which they most likely would, they could very easily shoot all the men dead. So why did Legolas have an feeling he was in trouble?

¨Keep moving elf!" one of the men barked. Legolas glared at him and muttered something in Elvish. He was moving, he was ahead of most of the men.. Apparently he was not going fast enough for them though..

The men also didn't like the fact that he just spoke in Elvish. It seemed to be that they hated that aspect of elves too- their language. This earned him a cuff in the face, which made him stagger backwards slightly. It didn't hurt much, but it had been a hard hit. The motion also caused his wrist to painfully throb again, making him clench his teeth to avoid crying out. He would not let these men know they were getting to him.. He was an elf! He should be standing tall and proud before them, not fearing their every move..

All around him, Legolas heard the trees whispering. They were concerned about him.. They worried about him, they feared for him.. He wished desperately to commune with them for some comfort, but knew it wasn't possible at the moment.

A few hours passed, and they finally stopped for the night. Legolas was glad. The rough terrain they had been traveling on sent a ripple of pain through him each step he took. Now that they stopped, he could finally get the rest he needed to heal his wrist. Even so, Legolas still needed to splint it, or it wouldn't heal right..

As the others began to set up camp, two of the men grabbed Legolas and threw him harshly against a tree before tying him to it. Tying him up was a struggle, as Legolas fought back. He wasn't trying to escape, knowing that in his state it would be a very bad idea, but he did want to get revenge on at least one of these filthy humans who had done this to him.

When the two men who tied him up walked back over to the others, he overheard them speaking of how they were stopping for a few days at their town. Legolas thought on this. Maybe he could attempt to escape there.. Mayhap a kind soul would lend him a hand. At the very least, he hoped he would get to splint his wrist. That of course wouldn't do much for him if he didn't manage to escape. He knew the humans would only cause him more harm in some way…

* * *

Aragorn woke the next morning, feeling well rested. He was just glad he was able to sleep well since he was so worried about Legolas. He couldn't seem to take his mind off of what they were doing to his friend right now. He could be seriously injured or even.. No, it was best not to dwell on that thought. And besides, if he were dead, the trees would be mourning right now.

The ranger wasted no time before heading out. He packed up and ate breakfast as fast as possible, along with watering and feeding his horse. The trees continued to guide him. Aragorn was starting to recognize the area he was in now. Sometimes when he was going to Mirkwood to meet Legolas, he would go this way. That's when everyone clicked. Legolas must have been taken to Mirkwood for a ransom.. It made sense now, why they only took him, why they were going this way.

Narrowing his eyes, Aragorn got his steed to go faster. There was no time to waste. He had to find Legolas before they reached Mirkwood.

* * *

Much to Legolas' annoyance, he was woken up bright and early so he and the men could set off once again. Now Legolas, like most elves, woke with the rising of the sun, but he needed the rest to heal. It would be fine though, at least he didn't have a life- threatening injury.

The elf held back a curse as one of the men yanked him to his feet. Apparently they didn't seem to realise he was capable of standing on his own.. There were many men who he was not overly fond of, but these people were just getting on his nerves. They had no right to treat him like this..

At first, Legolas had refused any food or water the humans gave him. But a couple days later.. Well even elves needed food and drink to keep on going. So as much as he hated it, he accepted the breakfast that was presented to him. It wasn't much, just a piece of stale bread, but it would do.

After even more long and seemingly endless hours of traveling, Legolas spotted a town ahead. He narrowed his eyes to see it more clearly, and noticed the town to be full of humans. He frowned. Great, just more beings who hated him. Even here, Legolas doubted his treatment would be any better.

"Why do we stop here?" Legolas demanded. Elion turned and glared at him. "None of your business ELF," he said harshly. For what seemed like the millionth time, Legolas bit back an insult. He didn't want to make matters worse for him.

They came to a large barn, and Elion stopped walking, as did the rest of the men. A black haired man grabbed Legolas' bad arm to make him stop too, causing Legolas to accidentally let out a small cry. Several of the men snickered. The pain in his wrist was less, but that worried Legolas because it meant it was healing. And that was bad considering that it wasn't set right. If it healed all the way, he would have to break it again to fix it. Legolas wasn't too fond of that though..

"You two, tie him up against that barrel," Elion said, pointing to the black haired man, and a scary looking big guy. Not caring to be gentle, they each grabbed one of Legolas' arms and dragged him over to the barrel before tying him up. This again, pained his wrist. He bit down on his tongue to avoid crying out again. Before he knew what was happening next, all of the men left the barn and shut the large barn door. Legolas stared miserably at the ground. If there was any chance of him escaping, it wouldn't happen here.. No one would find him here in the barn..

* * *

Apparently, Legolas had drifted off to sleep, because he woke hearing the creak of the barn door opening, and footsteps approaching. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision, not excited for what he was about to see. He had no doubt that it was one of those smelly humans again who were in line with Elion.

He was wrong.

The elf was surprised when he saw a young, human girl come in. She appeared to be around the age of eight (or so he guessed. He didn't meet many human children), and had long, dark hair woven into a single braid.

Legolas cocked an eyebrow. What was she doing here? He made no move to talk to her yet, but was merely observing. The young girl seemed to be looking for something, though he wasn't sure what. After a minute, he watched as a large smile came to the girl's face and she picked up a fat tabby cat.

"There you are Mr. Fluffy!" she said. A small smile came to Legolas' face as he watched. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Mummy told you not to go into the barn." The girl continued to scold the cat as if it could understand her. Then, her eyes drifted to Legolas and she dropped the cat.

"Who are you?" she asked.

 **A/N: Hmm.. A little human girl meeting Legolas? What do you think will happen next? Please leave a comment!**


	5. Torture

Chapter 5

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

A slight smile came to Legolas' face. Children were innocent, and he felt as though he could trust them. "My name is Legolas," he replied back.

"That's a funny name," she said. "I'm Lily."

Lily then frowned as she inspected him further. "Are you hurt? And why are you tied up?" Suddenly, she gasped as she looked at Legolas' ears. "You're an elf! I've never met an elf before! What are you doing here?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow. This little human sure talked a lot. "Nice to meet you, Lily.. And yes, I'm hurt, though not badly. Some bad men captured me and put me here."

Lily's frown went down even more. "But why? What did you do?"

Legolas shook his head. "I don't know.. Nothing.. I suppose they just don't like elves."

Lily took a few steps closer to Legolas. "How mean! They shouldn't have done that!"

She paused, as if she were thinking. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"What?" Legolas replied.

Lily knelt beside him. "I want to help you escape. They shouldn't have captured you."

Legolas smiled. Amidst this whole situation, at least a tiny girl was kind to him. "I wish you could. I doubt there's much you could do though. And I don't want to get you in trouble."

Lily shook her head. "I can do more than you think. And I don't care about getting in trouble. I just want to help."

Legolas thought for a moment. "I need you to untie me."

Lily nodded. She went behind the barrel and tugged at the rope for a minute. Then she stepped back. "I can't. The knot is too hard to get loose."

Legolas was about to say something, when he heard the barn door creak open again. "Hide!" he warned Lily. If those nasty humans found out Lily was talking to him, he feared what they would do.

Lily's eyes widened. Not hesitating a second, she jumped behind a large stack of hay. Unless whoever entered the barn was coming to get some hay, they wouldn't find her.

Legolas frowned ever so slightly when he saw Elion enter, along with two of his cronies.

Whispering so slightly that Elion wouldn't be able to tell, Legolas turned to Lily. "Whatever happens, don't look."

This seemed to startle Lily, but she didn't say anything. Legolas was worried that the men would torture him some more, and that was something no one should ever have to see, especially a little girl.

Elion walked over to the elf, and roughly grabbed his chin so Legolas was looking directly at him. There was nothing short of an expression of hate on the prince's face.

Elion had an equal expression of hate.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable here elf. We have to stay in town for a couple more days, but I'm going to make sure your stay is as horrible as possible. Being Thranduil's son, you deserve nothing less," the human said, speaking Thranduil's name as though it was a terrible curse.

This time, Legolas couldn't simply bite down on his tongue. This.. This HUMAN had no right to disrespect an elf as powerful and worthy as Thranduil.. He had no right to speak ill of any elf for that matter..

"Silence! Do not talk about my king, my father like that!" Legolas hissed.

Elion let go of the elf's chin and backhanded him. Then he looked him in the eyes again. All Legolas saw in Elion's eyes was darkness.

"Or what?" the human threatened.

Instead of answering with words, Legolas brought up one of his legs and kicked Elion as hard as he could, knocking the human over. Elion got up immediately, and looked more furious than ever.

"That's it!" he screeched. "You two-" he said, speaking to his two cronies. "-Do whatever you want with the elf. Just made sure he lives by the end of it."

Shooting one last look of pure loathing at Legolas, Elion stormed out of the barn. The remaining two men looked at Legolas with wicked smiles on their faces. It took all of Legolas' willpower to not look frightened. This would not be good..

The first man, the black haired one from earlier, took out a knife as he walked over to Legolas. "Think you're so pretty, do ya elf? Well, let's see if we can ruin some of your precious features."

Before the prince could say or do anything, the man brought the knife up to his cheek and slashed it. It was deep, but not life-threatening. It did, however, hurt a lot. Legolas was unable to hide his wince of pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" the man sneered. "Well you deserve it you filthy elf. And there's much more pain waiting for you.."

He put the knife against Legolas' other cheek and left another slash. Legolas could feel his warm blood drizzling down his face. Right now, the sight of him probably look horrifying.

As if Legolas' face wasn't already in enough pain, the human pulled back his fist and collided it hard with the elf's face. It was enough to make Legolas dizzy and see spots. He opened his mouth and spit out some blood. Now along with his wrist, his whole head ached terribly. The man was about to punch him again, when the other man pulled him back.

"No," he told him. "I want the elf conscious for what imma 'bout to do to him."

The man walked over and hit Legolas hard in the stomach, causing the elf to suddenly feel very ill and as if he was going to lose any food he had in him. He didn't though, to his pleasure.

"I bet you think you're all high and mighty just because you're a stinkin' elf."

Another sharp punch to the stomach.

"Not to mention you're a spoiled brat of a prince."

Another punch. This time, Legolas heard something snap and immense pain flooded his body. He wondered if a rib or two were broken. Most likely.

"You deserve this, you know."

The human took out his own knife and held it for Legolas to see. The poor elf's vision was blurry, and everything hurt, so he didn't even realize it was a knife though. He just saw something shiny.

"You deserve this because your selfish….Your selfish and cruel father didn't give us help when we needed it."

Holding the knife tightly, the savage man thrust it into Legolas' side. Legolas couldn't stop the pained gasp that escaped his lips. Everything hurt.. Everything hurt so badly.. Why wouldn't he just slip into unconsciousness? Why did his body have to refuse?

There was anger and sadness in the man's voice now.

"My wife and kids.. They all died because of Thranduil. It wouldn't even have taken much to help us, but he refused anyway. So many deaths in our village.. That was years ago but it doesn't change the fact that I'll never see my family again!"

This time, the man was practically shouting.

Though the words spoken were barely getting through to Legolas, he felt a spark of sadness for the man. Whatever happened, he wondered why Thranduil didn't help. A part of him was starting to think that the men weren't wrong for taking revenge like this.. Not after so many people died..

Legolas shook that thought off. Whatever happened was in the past. Even if Thranduil wronged them, they had no right to be taking revenge in this way.

The knife was pulled out of Legolas' side, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Your father let so many innocent people die. We're just returning the favor with his own son. Let him know of the pain we felt!"

Legolas hung his head limply. A million different thoughts were going through his head, most of them bad.

The man put the knife away but glared at Legolas.

"I hope you die elf."

With that, the two men exited the barn, the words they spoke still haunting Legolas.

* * *

With the level of pain Legolas was in, consciousness left him as soon as the two men were gone. Lily came out from behind the haystack and gasped when she saw Legolas, tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't heard anything the men said, because as soon as she heard Legolas' first gasp of pain, she covered her ears, not wanting to hear any more of it.

Lily stood in front of the elf, unsure of what to do. She was too young to know any healing.. She had no clue how to help someone this injured.

"Legolas? Legolas, please wake up," the young girl pleaded. With a pained groan, the elf opened his eyes. The pain suddenly rushed back at him, and he winced yet again.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, extremely concerned. Being the stubborn, stubborn elf he was, Legolas smiled slightly.

"Your concern is sweet, but I am fine young one. But I desperately need to get out of here before my condition worsens."

Lily nodded, and a look of determination came to her face. "Let's free you then."

Legolas looked around the barn for a moment, before something caught his sight. "O-over by the door, there's a hand ax. Could you bring it over here and use that?"

Lily nodded and ran over to it. She picked up the hand ax, then used it to cut the rope. Once freed, Legolas used his good arm to help himself stand up. The action caused a flood of pain to wash over him though, and he clenched his teeth. It was suddenly hard to breathe, and his stab wound made it hard to stand. "T-Thank you," he managed.

Lily glanced at his wrist. "Is it broken?" she asked. "One time my brother broke his wrist."

Legolas nodded, though regretted the action as it made him see spots again. "Yes, I am afraid so.."

He paused, thinking. "Lily, can you go back to your house and get me a few things?"

Lily nodded. "Yep!"

Legolas managed a smile. "I'll need two flat pieces of wood to splint my wrist. Along with that, I'll need some bandages, a needle, and some thread. And a bit of food and water if you can manage it."

Lily nodded once more as she ran to the barn door. "I'll be right back!" she said.

Legolas slowly sat back down with a shaky sigh, and hoped Lily would get back quickly. His stab wound was bleeding a lot, and the blood loss was making him feel woozy. The sooner he stitched it up and bandaged it, the better. And then there were his other injuries.. And what if the men came back before Lily did and found that he escaped?

"Please, Lily.. Hurry…" Legolas whispered.

* * *

 **Tbc…**

 **A/N: Huh.. I always have a hard time describing torture. I never know how to write it or what to write.. I hope that was good enough for ya! Ha ha… Anyway, poor Leggy! What do y'all think will happen next?**

 **The next chapter will focus mainly on Aragorn btw, so don't think I'm forgetting him!**

 **Please leave a comment!**


	6. Friends, New and Old

**A/N: I have the bad habit of writing short chapters (usually only about 1,000 words) so I'm trying to lengthen them. Here's the first chapter I did this. Word count for chapter 6 is 2255. Still not that long, but I'm workin' on it! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Aragorn continued to travel quickly and swiftly until his trail stopped at a town. He looked at it in confusion. Why did Legolas' captors' trail stop here? Surely they wouldn't stop at a town! And at this one no less. It seemed peaceful, and he couldn't imagine a band of humans hiding an elf there. Perhaps they didn't stop but instead covered their tracks again.

Aragorn dismounted his horse and looked closely at the ground. Even if they did just cover their tracks again, he was a very well trained ranger. He would be able to spot it. But no, it seemed to stop at the town. Sighing, he grabbed his horse's reins and started walking to the town. Even if Legolas wasn't here, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask around and see if anyone there knew anything.

It was nearly night time, and the sun was setting. That being said, not many people were out and about the town. Aragorn tied his horse up to a nearby tree while he finished the walk into the town. His dark cloak was pulled over his head. If his friend's kidnappers were here, they might recognize him. It was best to stay hidden.

Now that he was in the town, he followed the trail he had been tracking. It would be a lot harder to get the right trail now because so many others lived and roamed the area here.

Aragorn felt his stomach rumble as he walked. He hadn't eaten for a while now, and he was hungry. He started walking to the tavern; he might hear something there while also getting a bite to eat. As he walked there, he saw a young girl fleeing a barn not too far away. He briefly wondered what someone as young as he was doing in a barn this time of day, but didn't think any more about it.

The tavern, though fairly big, was only filled with about ten other people. Some of them were sitting alone, sipping their ale, while others were in small groups. Walking in, Aragorn sat at an empty table, one that was in a good spot. If anyone else here spoke, he would be able to hear it.

A slightly overweight but beautiful woman walked over to him. She had an apron tied around her waist, and a notepad and pen in her hands. "What can I get you Mr-"

"Strider," Aragorn finished off, using his ranger name. "I'll get a mug of mead and something hot to eat."

The waitress nodded and scribbled his order down. She went and brought out his mead, saying that his meal would be ready shortly. "You do seem to be from around here," she pointed out. "Traveling?"

Strider nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "Yes," he said simply. When in ranger mode, the less he talked to people, the better.

"Nice to meet you then, Strider. Enjoy your stay. If you need a room, we have plenty here." The waitress brought his hot meal out, then walked off.

Strider turned his attention to the group of about four men who were sitting in front of him. At first, they didn't say anything of interest. Then his attention perked as they started speaking about some poor soul who'd been captured.

"-An' he told me they brought the prisoner 'ere in town. His men gave'm a good beaten I heard. And he darn right deserved it! D'ya know who the prisoner was? 'N elf! A stinkin' elf!"

At this news, Strider clenched his fist and set his mug of mead down. But he couldn't do anything yet.. Not yet..

The man continued speaking. The others with him were all listening intently.

"The way I heard it, they're gonna ransom him."

A light-haired man with a goatee raised his eyebrow. "To who?" he asked.

The other man shook his head. "Dunno."

A third man with red hair and light skin spoke up. "You won't believe this, but it's the same elf we went to for help years ago, but he just left our town to die. The elf-king I think."

Strider's eyes narrowed. He had no doubt that these men were speaking of Legolas and his father, Thranduil. As hard as it was for him to not demand to know where Legolas was right now, he knew he still had to wait for the opportune moment.

Luckily, the group of men didn't stay much longer. They quickly paid before leaving. Right as they did, Strider also left. His hand met the hilt of his sword, should he have need of it. He didn't want to kill anyone if he didn't have to, but if he had to, he would in order to save his closest friend.

Aragorn followed the men outside, then, as they were about to leave, he cornered them.

"This elf.. You say he's in town, where is he?" the ranger demanded. The men all looked surprised they were caught like this.

'I don't know, I swear! They never told me-"

"Who? Who never told you?" Aragorn pressed.

A smirk came to the man's face. "Like I'm tellin' ya anythin'. You ain't gettin' anythin' outta me," he said.

Aragorn took out his sword and pressed the blade against the other man's throat. Around them, two of the other men took out daggers, and the other one just stepped back.

"Tell me or I will take your life. You don't know the importance of this information," Aragorn threatened. When the other man didn't say anything, Aragorn pressed the blade a little more, causing a thin line of blood to form at the man's throat.

"Tell me," Aragorn repeated.

The man's eyes were wide. "His name is Elion! He's the leader of the group that took the elf! He will know! Now please don' kill me, sir, I dunno anythin' more!"

Aragorn took his sword away from the other man's throat and sheathed it. "Don't tell anyone about this conversation. Any of you," he said, looking at the others. "Or I swear by Arda I will end your existence."

With that, he walked away. While he had been upset the whole time Legolas was missing, now he was fuming, knowing even part of what they did to his friend, and what they intended to do. He was going to stop this once and for all. All he had to do now was find the man they called Elion.

* * *

Thranduil wondered how his son, Legolas, was faring. Truth be told, he was a little worried. Sure, Legolas went out with his human friend, Aragorn, many times, but for some odd reason, he just had a bad feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

Legolas almost always came back home with an injury of sorts, but no matter how often it happened, Thranduil always worried. To others, the Elf-King may come off as cruel or selfish, but he genuinely cared for his people and most of all, his son. Ever since his wife died, Legolas had been his beacon of light in the otherwise world of darkness they lived in. No matter what, Legolas always looked at the bright side of things, and was always so cheerful, even for an elf. That was what Thranduil loved about his son. Even in the worst situations and circumstances, he never gave up hope. He always held onto it, even if it seemed insane and useless. If Thranduil was to ever lose his son, he feared he would fade from grief. And this time, there would be no one he loved left to save him…

Thranduil was sitting on his throne, his head resting on one of his hands. His posture currently wasn't very kingly, but it was the least of his worries as he wondered what was happening to his son this very moment. He could be grievously injured, taken by orcs, even dying or dead, and Thranduil didn't know..

"My Lord, are you okay?" Thranduil's most trusted advisor, Tathaln, asked.

Thranduil looked up. He was silent for a moment before he stood. "I fear something has happened to Legolas. Send out several search parties immediately."

Tathaln raised an eyebrow, but didn't question his command. "Of course your majesty. Anything to put your mind at rest." He bowed, then left to alert the guards.

Thranduil watched as his adviser left. He hoped that his feeling of dread was wrong, and that nothing ill had befallen his beloved son..

* * *

Lily rushed out of the barn as fast as she could. Two pieces of flat wood, bandages, a needle, some thread, and food and water.. She could manage that, right? But what would she do if she got caught?

Lily ran inside of her house and started looking for the things Legolas requested. Her mother just so happened to be the main healer in the town, so she easily found the bandages, needle, and thread. The food and water were easy to fetch too. As Lily grabbed it, she stuffed all of the supplies into a basket. Now to find the wood..

As she exited the house, she heard someone call her name.

"Lily?"

She turned around and saw her older brother, Aaron. Like her, he had dark hair. He was 16 years old, and though he was lithe in figure, one could tell that he was strong.

"Lily what in the world are you doing out here? And what's all that stuff you have? Mum's been looking for you all over."

Lily put on her best look of innocence. "Nothing. I was just looking for Mr. Fluffy. He must have wandered off into the barn again.. I was just going there to look!"

Aaron picked up Mr. Fluffy, who was on the ground right by him. "Well he's here so.. What are you doing with that stuff though? Bandages, thread? What do you need this for?"

Lily's eyes dropped to the ground. She couldn't let anyone know what she was doing. And Legolas desperately needed her help, she couldn't keep him waiting.

"Um, I have to go. Bye!" Lily said as she suddenly took off, leaving a stunned Aaron watching her leave. What had gotten into her?

* * *

Right outside of the barn, she found two pieces of wood. They weren't perfectly flat, but they would do. Lily picked them up and entered the barn again. She immediately went over to Legolas, who was looking as though he would pass out any moment.

"Here," Lily said as she set the basket of supplies down, and kneeled by the elf. "I have everything you asked."

Legolas smiled weakly. "Thank you," he said. His voice sounded strained and weak. Moving a little, he sat up a bit more, which caused him to gasp out in pain.

Lily's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I will be," Legolas replied. "Hand me the needle and thread."

And with that, he began stitching the knife wound in his side. Having nothing to numb the pain, he gritted his teeth together as he stitched himself up. There was really no other option though, and he was already in so much pain that a little more didn't make much of a difference.

The elf let out a sigh of relief when the procedure was over. Next, he took the two pieces of wood, and with Lily's help, he was able to splint his wrist. He gave a sigh of relief when he realized that he had done it just in time. While setting the bone had been painful, he was glad it didn't heal too much so that he wouldn't have been able to do so.

Lastly, Legolas gladly took the food and water, careful to not take too much. He was in too much pain to be hungry, but he knew he needed his strength up. If Aragorn was here right now, he would undoubtedly agree. _Aragorn.._ Legolas wondered what had befallen his friend. He desperately hoped the human was alright. Knowing the stubborn ranger, he was, and he was searching for Legolas right now.

At that, Legolas smiled. He had a feeling that his friend was much closer than he thought. He had a feeling it wouldn't be long till he saw his closest friend again, and those thoughts gave him hope. Hope.. _Estel.._

Legolas turned back to Lily. "Thank you my friend," he said. "It was brave and very kind of you to help me. I am glad that you stumbled into the barn, so that you were here. I do not know what would have happened if you had not come."

A huge smile came to Lily's face.

"No problem Leggy!" she said. "I still can't believe those mean men did this to you.. I hope you get better soon."

With his good arm, Legolas reached out and brushed a loose strand of Lily's hair behind her ear. "Worry not young one. My home is just beyond the woods. Its less than a day's journey, and once I make it there, I should be well on the path to recovery."

A tear ran down Lily's cheek. She hadn't known the elf very well, but she liked him a lot. He seemed really nice, and there was a peaceful presence about him.

"So you're going.. I know you have to, but I'll miss you.."

"And I will miss you. _Namarie mellon-nin._ Goodbye, my friend."

Lily suddenly but gently hugged Legolas. "Good luck."

Without saying another word, the young, kind, human girl left.

* * *

 **Tbc...**

 **A/N: The end is near! To this story at least! I'm planning for the next chapter to be the last one, but who knows? Anyway, did you guys like this new chapter? If so, PLEASE PLEASE leave a comment! Your feedback is important to me!**

 **PLEASE COMMENT BELOW!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Found Home at Last

**A/N: Well, this is it folks. The last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. And I want to give everyone a BIG THANKS for commenting on this story! Reading your reviews makes me very happy :)**

 **Also, I AM SO SORRY! I meant to update WAYYY sooner but I've been lazy this summer… Don't hate me!**

 **On that note, here's the final chapter of Captured For Revenge!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Aragorn didn't waste any time looking for Elion. After asking around a little more, he found out where he lived, along with more information about him. Apparently, Elion was at one time a good man, but something happened and his wife and kids all died, leaving him alone. His grief for them turned him cold and revenge- striven. If all that was true, Aragorn feared for the condition Legolas was in. He didn't get the full story, but the ranger had a feeling this had to do with the elf-king Thranduil.

Aragorn walked up to the small house he was told was Elion's. He stood there for a moment before knocking. If he could, he would handle this matter calmly. If Elion proved to be difficult.. Well Aragorn would have to take more drastic measures.

Aragorn only had to wait a few moments before another man opened the door. "'Ello?" the man said. When he saw Aragorn, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Because he simply didn't recognise Aragorn, or he did from earlier, he couldn't tell.

"Who are you and what are you doing here at this time of night?" the man snapped.

"Are you Elion?" Aragorn replied in an almost cold-sounding voice.

The man's eyes narrowed further. "That depends. Who's asking?"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes slightly too. "Strider, Ranger of the North. And I believe that you've taken a dear friend of mine captive."

He was almost certain that this was Elion, hence his statement.

The presumed-Elion suddenly slammed the door. Strider muttered a curse under his breath. Fine, if the other man wanted to do this the hard way, they would do it the hard way.

The ranger kicked the door open, then went inside. An unusual anger flared inside him. He was not going to let Elion keep him any longer from freeing Legolas.

He looked around the small house still he spotted Elion. Strider walked over as Elion backed up against the wall. Strider grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him up. "Where-is-he?" he asked slowly.

Elion's eyes widened, apparently afraid of Aragorn. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't take no one captive!"

Aragorn stared fiercely into Elion's eyes. "I think we both know that's a lie. If you value your life, you will tell me where the elf is. Now." He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just idly wait while Legolas was in who knows what condition.

Elion gulped. He realised Aragorn wasn't messing around. As much as he wanted his revenge, he didn't want to risk his life for it.

"Fine!" Elion shouted a second later, his panic clear in his voice. "We're keeping him in the big barn across from here. Now please, set me down!"

Strider let go of the collar of Elion's shirt and dropped him back to the ground. "My friend better be there, and alive, or only the valar can save you.

He didn't waste anymore time leaving, and started running towards the barn, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Legolas grimaced as he stood up, grabbing onto the barrel to steady himself. As he did so, Both his wrist and his stab wound pounded terribly. Ay, this was not going to be a fun journey home.

A faint smile came to the elf's lips as he imagined what his father would say when he returned home in this state. He'd probably lock him in the palace forever, which would be a very, very long time for an elf.

Legolas let out a shaky breath as he carefully and slowly walked to the barn door, one step at a time. The pain of doing so made him feel a bit nauseous, but he knew he had to get out. He just tried to focus on taking deep breaths.

What seemed like hours later, Legolas made it out of the barn. He immediately stumbled to the nearest tree to catch his breath, for he was breathing heavily. There was no way he would make it home like this. Not by himself..

The elf looked ahead at the large forest in front of him. He could make it home. He had to. He could do this. Still breathing deeply, Legolas painfully continued.

* * *

Aragorn made it to the barn in record time, and once he got there, he threw open the barn doors and rushed inside. He panicked though, when he didn't see anyone inside. The ranger quickly inspected the barn. He saw a barrel with some cut rope by it. His eyes widened as he noticed a large amount of blood on the ground. Ai.. Legolas had been here, he could tell. But where was that elf now?

Strider let out a curse. He had been so close to finding Legolas, but he was still nowhere to be seen. He leaned his head against the wall of the barn, starting to lose all hope, when he noticed something. Footprints. Not like the footprints that were obviously other men's.. These seemed different. Aragorn suddenly grinned when he realised they belonged to Legolas. Another lead! His grin turned to a frown though, when he realised Legolas shouldn't have left footprints. Elves tread too lightly.. Legolas must have been severely injured to make his footprints show.

Without a second thought, Aragorn followed the footprints.

* * *

Legolas felt utterly horrible. His wrist burned, his side pounded furiously… He felt sick to his stomach and he was starting to feel a little dizzy. He gulped. It had taken him a while, but he had made it to the edge of the forest, but Legolas wasn't sure much farther he could go.

He stopped again at a tree to rest. As he placed his forehead against the tree, he could feel it lending him a bit of its strength. Legolas smiled faintly. "Hannon le," he said, giving his thanks to the tree. As much as he appreciated the gift of extra strength though, he still knew it wouldn't keep him going for much longer. But he wouldn't let the gift go in vain.

Legolas pressed on, trying his best to ignore the pain it continued causing him.

A little while later, Legolas was about to collapse from pain and exhaustion, when he heard someone approaching. He gulped, fearing it was one of Elion's men. They found him. They found him and no they were going to take him back. Legolas wanted to sob. He wasn't sure how much more of their torture he could take. And here he was alone in the woods, weaponless.

"Legolas?" a voice rang out. The elf saw a figure near him as he fell to his knees. His vision was starting to blur, so he couldn't tell who it was.

"S-stay away," Legolas muttered. He saw the vague outline of the person approach him closely.

"Legolas? It's me, Aragorn. Can you hear me?"

The figure got close enough that Legolas could briefly make out their face. It _was_ Aragorn! He came!

"E-Estel?" he said quietly.

"Yes mellon-nin, its me! Now let me help you, you're hurt."

Legolas wanted to laugh, to hug Aragorn, but he felt too weak and too ill to do much. They had found each other again at last!

The rest of the night passed by in a blur for Legolas. He remembered Aragorn tending to his wounds and helping him sip some sort of tea, but other than that, he couldn't remember much. It didn't matter though. Legolas felt at peace with Aragorn here.

* * *

Aragorn was beyond relieved when he finally found Legolas!- Until he saw the state the elf was in. He noted the amount of blood on his friend's clothing, and the way his wrist was splinted. The elf also looked a lot paler than usual, and he looked as though he would collapse at any moment.

Luckily, Estel was a healer. He saw the wound in Legolas' side. It had already been stitched up, though the job was sort of sloppy. It worked though. Estel cleaned the wound before mixing up a tea to give to Legolas, hoping it would help him. After Legolas drank it, he fell asleep, which Aragorn knew he needed, but it did worry him how the elf slept with his eyes closed.

When morning finally came, Aragorn glanced over to the sleeping elf by his side. His eyes were still closed, and he was still pale, but he did look a bit better.

Legolas' eyes fluttered open as he heard the chirp of several birds, and the smell of warm broth. As he looked around, confused of where he was, he noticed Aragorn was standing before him, a bowl in his hands.

"Good morning mellon-nin," the human greeted. Legolas suddenly remembered the hazed events of the previous night. He forced a smile at his friend.

"Good morning," he replied.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

Aragorn rolled his eyes as he knelt by the stubborn elf. "Of course you are. You almost died but you're perfectly fine."

Legolas smirked slightly. "Okay, I don't feel fine but I do feel a lot better thanks to you."

Aragorn smiled. "I'm glad to hear that then. Here-"

He handed him the bowl. "Drink. It's just some broth. I figured it would be the best option for you to eat right now."

Legolas muttered his thanks and took it, sipping the broth. He was pleased to find he no longer felt dizzy or nauseous.

"Do you feel able to travel? The sooner we get you back to Mirkwood, the better," the human asked.

Legolas nodded. Though he was still in pain, he was sure that he would be able to travel at least a little.

"Alright then. Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

Orthoron, Captain of Mirkwood's guard, was head of the main search party for Legolas. They had been searching for about a day now, but no sign of their prince. Orthoron wondered if Thranduil was merely paranoid; it wasn't unusual for Legolas to be gone long periods of time after all, but he didn't dare question his king's command.

Orthoron was wondering if they should just turn back- there was no sign Legolas was missing after all- when he sensed the presence of someone else. In fact, it seemed that there were two people there. The captain signalled for the rest of the elves in his party to get their weapons ready. They stood there silently, some of the warriors hidden in trees, when Orthoron saw it was Legolas and a man.

"Stand down," he told his men when he saw who it was. "Legolas?" he said.

Legolas stared at the face of the captain of the guard he knew so well. "Orthoron? What are you doing here?"

"Searching for you, my prince. Your father worries for you," the elder elf replied.

Legolas looked surprised by this news, but was glad to see many familiar faces. He grinned. "Well I am here, so worry no longer. Let us return home."

* * *

Thranduil had been worrying non- stop for his only son and child. What if something evil had befallen him? What if he was injured and alone? What if-

"Ada?"

Thranduil turned around.

"Legolas?" he said in disbelief.

The young elf smiled. "I'm home."

Thranduil went over and embraced his beloved son. "Legolas.. I was worried.. I-"

He noticed the expression of pain that went across Legolas' face.

"You're hurt," he stated.

Legolas sighed. "Aye, but I will be fine. It's nothing to worry about Adar. You have Estel to thank for that."

Thranduil shook his head and smiled. "Nevermind that. I'm just glad you're home."

He leaned in to whisper into Legolas' ear. "Though next time, please try to return in one piece."

Legolas laughed. "I'll try."

Thranduil chuckled. He doubted that would happen, but Legolas was safe now, and that's all that mattered.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Well, it has been fun writing this story, and I hope you had fun reading it! Don't worry though, I'll have way more stories in the future. Tell me what you think of this fanfic, and leave some ideas for future stories!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
